Radicals
by LePipi
Summary: It would have been just another normal day of working at the sandwich shop, if anything there was normal, if only Priestly hadn't met the love of his life. Priestly/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Radicals

It would have been just another normal day of working at the sandwich shop, if anything there was normal, if only Priestly hadn't met the love of his life.

Of course, at the time he didn't know that the scruffy guy was going to be his lifelong partner.

Instead he thought him to be another space monkey, usual suit freakin' every office guy wore and tired circles under his eyes. But, there was something off about him that didn't fit in the business persona. He had very mussed up hair, not the usual slick back, cow-licked of a hair-do most business men sported. Five days worth of stubble, not the impeccably shaven, baby's ass of a face. And the freakin' bluest eyes that every blued in the history of bluing. And that stared at you like you are a particularly funny monkey at the zoo.

"So, uh, you gonna order or, what, just stare at me all day?" –He quipped agitatedly. Priestly stood before the man for about 5 minutes, and he hadn't uttered a single word, just stared unblinkingly with those fucking eyes.

"You are very particular." –And yes, he speaks! In a low, grumbly voice that better belongs on a late night radio show, or a sex phone operator.

"Yeah, so what? Sorry we can't all be office slaves." –Excuse Priestly for his defensiveness and prescribe it to a lifetime of dealing with assholes who had a problem with his looks.

"I am not a slave. Nor do I have an office."- The guy said with a slight head tilt, voice confused as if Priestly spoke a different language.

"Are you gonna order or not?" –His patience finally wore off, dropping his shoulders in exasperation.

"A... Submarine sandwich, I believe it is called." –Was this guy alien or what?

"Yeah, so says the scripture. How many inches?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just, just take it." –Priestly slid the wrapped sandwich on the counter and turned his back on the guy, opting to fry some meat, anything to get that guy's stare and cute head tilt away from him.

"Think the guy had the hots for you, Priestly." –Jen laughed from where she was engaged in conversation with Mr. Anonymous.

"At least someone does..."

**This is probably gonna be a short fic. I wrote this mainly because I myself really wanted a Cas/Priestly fic, and guess what! None exist, or none that I could fine. And believe me I searched. Like a crack addict searches for money to buy his dose. None were found. And I'm not a crack addict so I don't know where to steal those fics. So instead I'm writing one myself. This chapter is short, yes, but I want to see if there is interest as to should I continue it. **

**So you know what to do. Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Life moves on and time doesn't stop for nobody. And Tish was still giving him the cold shoulder and not a look back, Jen was stuck in that infinite cycle of self-doubt, the Piper chick was fun though and Trucker would at least show up to pop a smile.

The sandwich-shop days were growing dimmer and lazier, and nothing that happened was ever positive. The douche-fuck would swing by and bedazzle Tish with objectivism and sexist commentary. Who knew that worked? Douche-fucks apparently do. He wasn't even bothered by their comments on his appearance. He knew he looked weird, alright, he was aware of his clothing, dammit, he dressed himself after all. He didn't need it pointed out. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, right? And besides. He liked his style. And he would always stick by it. But, what _did_ bother him was the relationship they had with Tish. She was a cool chick, and maybe he could see himself with her. In all honesty, he just wanted someone to be real with. Show his true colors, be... Be himself, or something girly.

"Hey, Priestly, loverboy's here."-Tish swung by the grill to whisper mockingly.

"Tell him I said 'hi'."-He replied dismissively. And that guy too. With the creepy, flasher getup and that fucking stare. He got pissed just by thinking about him, flipping the meat in a hurry.

"Priestly says 'hi'!"-Oh fuck, he would bang his head on the grill if he wasn't sure it would hurt. Turning around he saw Tish giving him a gleaming smile and the guy, the tax-accountant-gone-rogue just _staring. _But, wait. He wasn't giving him the blank, hard look, no. There was some emotion there, something like... Hope, perhaps? It literally sent shivers through him.

"Hello, Priestly."-Yep, that was hope. Emotions were so alien for this guy. Like they weren't natural on him, or something. And his name, in that voice. Sounded weird in some way.

"Yeah, hey stalker."-He wasn't in the mood here. Hell, he almost never was in the mood, at least not these days.

"Excuse me?"-The guy squinted his eyes, looking almost amused by Priestly's insult. Tish, on the other hand wasn't amused. She gave him a hard look, and fled the scene.

"You heard me."-So, yeah, he may have been harsh. But he wasn't about to back off. He turned around completely and made to stand at the cash register.

Guy wasn't phased a bit, though.

"I assume you are referring to me as a person who follows someone, with no sense of decency or boundaries, someone who makes people uncomfortable."-The dude spoke as if trying out the words, head tilted to the side.

"That's the general idea, yeah."-So, Priestly was getting a little uncomfortable here. Hell, he didn't expect the dude to get all literal on him.

"It was never my intention to distress you. I apologize."-Ok, so, he was at a loss here. Weird was getting weirder.

Feeling helpless, he chanced a glance around and saw the whole group, Tish, Jen, Piper even Trucker, watching intently from the side. Quickly he returned his gaze to the current problem, and really, what can you say after that?

"So, what _was_ your intention?"-Acting tough seemed to be the only solution right now. He even crossed his arms over his chest. Go figure.

"To meet you."-They guy said it as if it were simple fact that everybody already knows. But, it wasn't and it was strange, and Priestly got all kinds of uncomfortable. From the snickers he got from his co-workers, to the open-mouthed costumers and down to the doe-eyed alien in front of him.

Priestly was so dumbfounded, he had no idea what his next move was. So, he went for the first thought in his head and voiced it.

"Ah. Why?"-Which got him a full on guffaw from someone on the right ( he was pretty sure it was Tish) but he paid no mind. The guy was all too consuming of his attention at the moment.

"You interest me. And I would like to get... Get to know you."-Marvin the Martian said at last, taking his time to get the words together.

Now this was seriously _wrong._ Maybe not wrong in the way one presume, but wrong in Priestly's mind. He might have just been asked out. _Might_ have been. He still wasn't sure on that. But, the questions was, again, w_hy? Why _was this dude potentially interested in him? _Him?_ He wasn't exactly on the 'attractive list'. Least of all on the 'gay attractive list'. Even his personality wasn't all that great, either. If anything, this guy had seen a good portion of the worst side of him.

And even though thinking is great, thinking silently for a good 5 minutes, while someone is anticipating your response isn't so great. Good thing Trucker intervened.

"Priestly, you're off for today."- Trucker slid in front of him, cutting off his view from the dude. Confusion took over Priestly's mind, and seeing as he lost control of his vocal chords, Trucker added, just to get through his point. "Just give me the apron, and we'll see ya tomorrow. Alright, Priestly?"

After some time of steady nodding, he finally got his words. –"Yeah, ok."

-/-

"Would you like to sit somewhere?"

They've been walking side by side, just on the pavement, turn at the corner, on the pavement, stop at a stoplight, walk again, turn again, and just walking, in silence. Priestly had a lot going on inside his head. Here he was with this weirdo, who somehow asked him out, and this is what they were doing. Walking.

Until the dude cut the silence.

"Um. sorry?"Priestly turned to him, as if he just remembered he was with someone.

"Would you like to sit, somewhere?"

"Yeah."He nodded along, and so they went. Another corner, and into a coffee-shop.

Once they sat themselves down, made their respective order, Priestly's gears finally started working.

"So, what's your name?"He asked as he picked up his cup.

"Castiel."Ok, weird name. But, he had a weird name too. So, that's a plus, kinda.

"Priestly."-He offered his hand to the man, which he shook in a tight grip.

"So, what are we doing here, Castiel?"

"I presume, we are getting to know each other."

-/-

Being in a... Something with Castiel was weirder than his normal dose of weird. The guy's introduction was one of stilted words that felt more practiced than anything. He was an accountant and he had an apartment. And that was all he said on the matter. It was strange in the way he would ask about his life and friends and he would be vague and nonresponsive. But then, there were some things very specific about him, things he could tell freely. His favorite bands were Led Zepplin and AC/DC, and surprisingly enough knew a lot of their songs. He liked pie and was specific in the tastes he described. And the way he would ask about him was just too focused, too engaged. Priestly could talk about the weather and Castiel would listen with such intensity as if he were talking about a new science discovery he made.

But, the guy had a presence about him that so refreshing and so engaging. As much Castiel seemed pulled into him, Priestly was lulled by him.

There were many strange circumstances regarding their not-exactly friendship. Like the first time he called him 'Cas' and how his eyes lit up and he seemed so lighter and wouldn't stop smiling at him.

Or their first kiss, so accidental and unintentional it actually surprised Priestly that he was the one that did that. Just a 'hey, cas' and over the counter he leaned and just like that, pecked him. As if it were just something the two of them did. How just that small peck, which left Priestly with a slight blush, made Castiel sigh and turn into a fumbling mess carrying one of the brightest smiles if he ever did see one.

And how hard he kissed. Two days after their accidental-totally-not-intentional kiss, he had Cas and his oversized suit in his apartment. And the guy went wild, alarmingly wild. He kissed like he was starved, desperate even. His hands grasped and scratched at him, mouth worked at him with little to no finesse, only fierce passion. He actually got scared then and had to calm the guy down and get him to talk.

There were many ways in which Castiel just plainly freaked him out, but underneath it all, he was so, so good. He cared so much, and loved as only books and movies tell you people can love. Cas had his quirks, his difficulties and often times he seemed like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. He'd come after work to the shop looking like a kicked puppy and Priestly could only wonder how he'd manage to smile for him.

There were some things he would mean to ask about. How sometimes Castiel would lock himself up in the bathroom and not come out for hours. How he'd have to beg for him to let him in. Or how Castiel would sometimes touch him. They hadn't had sex, not yet. Two months into their 'official' relationship and nothing, but Priestly never pushed when Cas would back off. But, the way he touched, just a finger over the bridge of his nose, or how he'd just trail his lips over his fingers, not kissing, just lingering here and there, how he touched like he was fragile and kiss like he was made of stone.

He meant to ask all of this and more, wanting more to know and hold, but something stopped him. Perhaps just a fear of the unknown or maybe he felt the guy needed a break. He looked weary all the time even though he never acted it. Priestly felt it was important to keep this man happy. And if silence is what kept him in the here and now, he could do as much for the very special man that somehow found him and decided to take him in.

-/-

"How's the babe, Priestly?"-Oh, Tish. Don't ever change.

"He's good. I'm taking him shopping today."-Priestly smiled around the words, looking forward to later.

"Thank heavens."-Piper piped up, making Jen chuckle.

"No, no heavens. Thank me."-He smiled as he worked on another batch of burgers.

"Wait. I think we might be wrong guys. Remember who's taking Cas out shopping?"-Jen turned from the computer to give everyone a look of faux horror.

"Oh, hell no, Priestly, seriously, leave the guy to us. We can't let this happen."-Tish laughed as she spoke, the other girls joining in.

"Like hell I'm leaving him alone with you three. He'd probably come out waxed and tanned with his collar popped out. I'm not having that."-He said decisively with a self-satisfactory nod.

"Oh, come on, Priestly."-Tish propped herself over his shoulder.

"We wanna get to know him, see what our local punk's got his hands in."-She pouted.

"You will. Just not now. We're still... Fresh."-Yes, that was the word.

"Please, you're whipped."- Jen was better off being the quiet one.

"Shut up." He said as much.

The bell ringed again and chancing a glance back he saw him.

"Cas."

The man in question smiled that tired and lovable smile he always prepared for him.

"Priestly."

Taking a moment from the grill he quickly shuffled to his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss, resulting in, as usual, cat-calls. He loved that for once he had someone to boast about.

"Just half an hour more and I'm done here, ok? We can do something then, alright?"

"Something, huh?" Tish piped up.

"Just ignore her."

Cas smiled at the girl and turned to Priestly.

"I have some business to attend to either way. I will come for you in half an hour."

"Ooooh, he'll _come_ for him."

"'Said s_hut up, Tish!" _It was useless arguing with the girls. And yep, they were laughing. Again.

-/-

"Castiel."

"Brother."

"You are alive."

"I know right?"

"How, brother?"

"Where would I go if I die, Cas? Think, baby brother."

"I thought-"

"Listen, I can't stay here long, you know why I'm here. So, did you find him?"

"Yes."

"I hear he's got a mohawk now, huh?

"I believe it is his subconscious telling him it's best to hide."

"But a sandwich shop, really?"

"He's helped people there."

"And what about you?"

"He... He's him."

"Come _on_, have you put the moves on him already?"

"We are involved with each other, yes."

"Good, good. Finally. So. You still want to go through with it?"

"Yes."

"Or, ya know, I could just bring him back to where he's supposed to be. And put everything the way it was."

"He'll descend into madness again and end his life again and runaway again. His soul survived the first time. His soul escaped the first time. He's not that strong here, now."

"And you'd be willing to give up your whole _being _for him? For some two-digit years you have left with him?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, brother?"

"He has made me doubt God, but I have never doubted this."

"Fine. Suit yourself. Just don't come complaining to me when you have to wipe your ass."

**So, I hope you've figured out what was happening here. It's post season 5 AU in which Sam stays in the cage. There will probably be a good long epilogue to all of this. **

**Review if you'd care to, it means a lot to me, and of course, suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
